Usuario:Sez6/Test1
Criaturas Las criaturas son los habitantes de tibia, aparte de los jugadores y NPCs. Cada tipo de criatura tiene sus propias característica que los hace únicos. . Las criaturas comparten el mundo de Tibia, entonces pueden ser hallados por todos los lados. Generalmente son acompañadas con otras criaturas de su misma especie, y diferentes criaturas prefieren diferentes ambientes. Es por eso que los Venados y Conejos se ubican en terrenos con pasto. Los Slimes siempre seran encontrados en terrenos cerca del agua (usualmente en territorios subterráneos) , Los Enanos usualmente se encuentra en sus minas y los Demonios prefieren lugares buen subterráneos. Criaturas ordenadas por: * Experience * Loot * Hitpoints * Hunting Places Creatures by: See * DPL List of Creatures * DPL List of Creatures (with Exp/HP Ratio column) * List of Creatures by Type and by Experience * List of Creatures by Type and by Experience page 2 * List of Creatures by Type and by Experience page 3 * List of Creatures by Type and by Hit Points * List of Creatures by Summon Cost * List of Creatures by Convince Cost * List of Creatures in Free Account Areas * List of Creature Sounds * List of Illusionable Creatures * List of Pushable Creatures *List of Creatures in Premium Account Areas Amphibians Amphibians are water-residing creatures who can breathe through their skin and spend part of their lives on the surface. Arthropods Arthropods are common throughout marine, freshwater, terrestrial, and even aerial environments. Bosses Arthropods are common throughout marine, freshwater, terrestrial, and even aerial environments. Humanoids Humanoids are a group of creatures that have characteristics of humans. That may refer to their appearance, their logic solving and other qualities. Humans These humans have either chosen to or forcefully been removed from civilization. As a result they tend to murder and pillage; be alert when in human inhabited areas outside of the cities. Hybrids Hybrids are a result of inter-species relations, as such the offspring inherits qualities from each parent species. Magical Creatures Magic creatures of Tibia are defined as being being able to manipulate magic at will from birth. Creatures such as Minotaur Mages and Elf Arcanists do not have a rightful place here because they were taught in the arts. Mammals Mammals are warm-blooded, vertebrate animals characterized by the production of milk in female mammary glands and the presence of hair, three middle ear bones used in hearing, and a neocortex region in the brain. Varios These creatures either have no characteristics of any monsters and cannot be classified by real world names. Or their group is just so broad they cannot be classified. Reptiles Reptiles are cold-blooded animals that tend to be scaled and lay eggs. The Undead This category concerns all the fiends that walk the earth undead or ethereal. It also includes those who are followers of the undeath god, Urgith, and will try to use their wicked magic to resurrect the dead and use them as their minions; they're commonly known as Necromancers.